Trail of Broken Hearts
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: AU Shounen Ai. Soriku, VanVen. Sora Strife is forced to move in with his father and two brothers after his mother remarries. However, his relationship with his family is strained after no contact for 4 years. How will he handle life on the islands? What happens when you throw in an intriguing guy named Riku?
1. Destiny Islands

Trail of Broken Hearts

By: OneSkyOneSora

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Pairings: Eventual Soriku, established VanVen, and Roxette.

Alternate Universe, Shounen Ai, Altered Appearances. (Well in Sora's case. He's going to be a blond for a bit. But that won't last long).

Sora is the youngest of the Strife triplets and he hasn't seen his father or his two brothers in four years. When his mother remarries, Sora is sent to live with his father and his brothers on Destiny Islands. How do you handle a new living situation, a new school, and a strained relationship with your brothers? Sora soon finds out all of this as he struggles to separate himself from all the negativity around him. Can his new friend Riku help him out, or will their friendship evolve into something more?

This chapter has been edited!

(***)

"We will be arriving at our destination in fifteen minutes." A woman's voice announced upon the train's intercom.

'Already?' I thought, gazing out the window. I was miles away from my home in Radiant Garden, a place I was beginning to miss desperately. The ferry to reach the island had taken two hours and now the train ride to the portion where I was headed took a while.

Every thing had changed so much in such a short amount of time.

Mom had just remarried. The man had always been around when I was growing up. I figured they would end up together sometime. His name is Zack Fair.

Truth be told, I wasn't too keen on them getting together at first. After all, Zack had been my father's best friend. That is, until dad's fame grew from being an award winning Struggler champion. He traveled all over, never finding time to spend with his wife and three sons. Their marriage became strained because of it. That is, until dad finally decided to settle down from all of his traveling. He opened a Gym in Destiny Islands where he taught Struggling to others. Problem was Mom didn't want to leave Radiant Garden.

They divorced years ago, but remain close friends. Most people find it odd that they can still be so close considering how his best friend is now married to his ex-wife. Yet, he holds no ill feelings toward Zack.

Now this brings us back to the present time. Mom and Zack have just married and have decided to travel for a while. Therefore, this led to me being shipped off to Destiny Islands with my father and my two older brothers.

Yes, you heard right, my brothers chose to live with my father while I chose to live with mom. It hurt them at first, especially Roxas. Roxas, Ventus, and I are a rarity. We're identical triplets. I'm the youngest while Ventus is the oldest. Roxas, the middle child, was the closest to me. My relationship is strained with both of them now. We haven't seen each other in four years. We'd chat on the phone or through instant messages, but that's about it.

I was drawn out of my thoughts as the train began to slow down, the scenery changing from your typical trees to that of tropical foliage. Palm trees lined the vast hills, showing how truly beautiful this island was. The ocean was visible in the distance, glistening in the sunlight. It was amazing how different this place was from Radiant Garden. I could only stare, mesmerized by the beauty of this tropical paradise. No wonder dad wanted to live here.

The train came to a halt, brakes screeching. I gritted my teeth, irritated by the sound. I noticed the station was now in clear view. It was time for the awkwardness to unfold. I waited for the doors to open before I grabbed my bags, pulling myself out of the seat I'd sat in for the past hour.

It took at least ten minutes to get off the train, but once I did, I found myself blinded by the sun. I groaned, shielding my sapphire eyes from the bright light. I turned away from the sunlight and squinted, trying to pinpoint my bearings. The station was simple enough, a small building and a large array of benches lining the outer area by the trains. I looked around for my family, seeing no one.

Sighing, I sat down on one of the many benches. With a yawn, I ran a hand through my spiky blond hair. I scowled at the mess that littered my head. I had avoided getting a haircut for ages simply because I couldn't be bothered with it. I didn't like how my hair looked when it was short. It took on this weird side part and the spikes that I had inherited from dad swayed in one direction. Damn genetics. That's why I kept it in this way; it was spikier than usual, unruly even. I liked it.

With the blond hair came the hauntingly blue eyes. Another trait we inherited from dad. Roxas, Ventus, and I all looked like clones of our dad. We hadn't gained anything from our mother in appearance. It was another reason why I wasn't so sure, how this whole reuniting with my brothers' thing would be.

They had their friends and their own lives. Here I was, Sora, barging into their lives after four years and interfering with their day-to-day lives. Their friends would surely hate me.

I thought of Radiant Garden, sad that I had to break up with the only girl I had ever liked. Kairi was terribly upset to find that I was leaving for good. We agreed to remain in touch, but something told me we wouldn't. She knew how weird my family life is. She wished me the best of luck and told me to find someone to love on the islands.

How could she be so positive about all of this? Breaking up with her had been hard on me just as leaving Radiant Garden had been. Why was she so certain I'd meet someone here?

There was no one else out there for me was there?

"Sora!"

I blinked, hearing my name being called out. Did they finally find me?

"Sora!"

I heard it again. I looked up, seeing two approaching figures. Their feet pounded against the pavement, the shorter of the two running excitedly toward me. Once they were close enough, we met eye-to-eye.

"Sora?"

"Yeah, it's me." I said my voice hoarse from little use in the past three hours.

The eldest of us, Ventus, stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you, Sora. Don't stay away from us for so long." He pulled away and ruffled my hair. He raised a brow at my unkempt hair, shaking his head.

"You really need to get a haircut."

I shrugged my shoulders. I looked over and noted sadly that Roxas wasn't with them. 'I wonder where he is.'

Dad cleared his throat and looked over at me with a small smile. He walked over and patted me on the head.

This was his way of showing affection. Cloud Strife, my dad, is a very stoic man. He shows very little of his true self in the public eye. Away from the public eye, dad is less cautious but still strict. He loves his family.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, Dad."

He took my bag from me and slung it over his shoulder. I pouted at this, feeling like a child. Though it bothered me, I held back the childish need to whine. After all, I haven't seen any of them for the past four years. I didn't need to start with a bad impression.

They walked to the train station it seemed. We walked across the small beach town, hearing the waves crash against the coastline, seagulls squawking in the distance. The sun beat down on my pale skin, causing me to redden. While Ventus had a nice tan, I had pale skin. There is no beach in Radiant Garden.

Ventus wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked, talking to me animatedly. He was always the happiest of us. He spoke of how much he missed me and how much I'd love the islands. But, I could not help but feel like he wasn't telling me something.

The walk was silent on dad's part. Probably because he felt awkward just as I had. Leave it to Ventus to keep the tension low.

After he stopped jabbering for a moment, I had to ask. "Where's Rox?"

It seemed that was the wrong question to ask. Ventus looked at me with an unreadable expression, conflicting emotions flickering through his eyes.

"Rox is at home. He's grounded."

Had I heard right? "Why is he grounded?"

Ventus was about to reply when dad beat him to the punch.

"Roxas is grounded for sneaking out with his friend." Cloud said, stopping in front of a large house. I stared up at the building with wide eyes. Is there where he lived?

Ventus leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Roxas was caught sneaking out to see his girlfriend. Dad thinks they were doing inappropriate things."

A blush crept onto my cheeks at the mention of this. 'Roxas had a girlfriend and apparently had gone to third base?'

It seemed that Ventus had noticed this. He whispered, "They didn't do it. Roxas tells me every thing. Trust me; he's still too embarrassed to even think of doing that."

I nodded in response.

"Sora, Ventus, we're home."

Dad opened the front door to this large house that stood on the outskirts of the small beach town, painted in the brightest shade of blue I had ever seen. It contrasted well with the sky. Just as I was named after. This thought crossed my mind as I took in the rest of the house. It was two stories, something I wasn't used to seeing. All of the homes back in Radiant Garden were small and usually only one story. But this house, it was amazing. It had a front and a second story balcony that overlooked the ocean. I could tell that I would enjoy being here.

I stepped into the house, glancing around curiously. At first glance, there wasn't a lot to take in. The house was huge but not heavily decorated. Just like dad to keep his home simple. Mom had always been the one to over do it with the home décor. The youngest of the Strife kids gazed around, taking in the foyer area. There wasn't anything special except for the ornamented staircase that led to the bedrooms. At least that's what I believed. I walked away from the front door, gazing at the plain white walls. Upon further inspection, I found a row of framed pictures lining the walls up the stairs. From my point of view, I found that most of the pictures consisted of myself and my brothers along with that of a man who I had never seen before. I'd have to ask dad about that guy.

"Wow." I murmured, taking in everything. It was so different. The atmosphere at this home seemed tense but different. A woman's touch was definitely missing from this place. Back at home, I was used to seeing flowers everywhere. After all, mom owns a flower shop and keeps our home filled with fresh flowers daily. Seeing this place was definitely different.

I continued to explore the home, finding myself alone. I wasn't sure where Ventus or Cloud had disappeared to. The thought hadn't crossed my mind as I found himself in the living room, spying trophies on the ledge of a fireplace mantle. More pictures lined the walls, some of me and some of his brothers. That man was once again in a few pictures.

'Who is this guy and why is he in a lot of pictures with my dad and brothers?' I wondered.

I gazed at the photographs taking in the man's shoulder length brown hair, and intense blue eyes. Something about him made me feel intimidated.

'He's definitely an intimidating person.'

Cloud stepped into the room, clearing his throat. I looked up, meeting dad's deep cerulean blue eyes.

"Oh, hey dad."

Cloud smiled briefly, gazing fondly at me. "I put your bag upstairs in your bedroom."

"Oh, uhm, thanks." I said awkwardly. It was still odd being around him after all this time. I looked down at my feet and then back at my father.

"Which room is mine?"

Dad pointed at the stairs. "Upstairs and it's the second door on the left. The room on the right is Ven and Roxas'."

"They share a room?"

"Yes, they prefer it that way."

"Oh…"

The conversation ceased in that moment as dad turned on his heel, leaving me alone.

'Well that was just… yeah…'

I sighed heavily and headed up the stairs, finding my new bedroom with ease. The thought of having my own room didn't settle well with me. 'I feel like I'm not apart of them anymore. I haven't heard from Ven since I walked into the house and Roxas is somewhere hiding. He and I used to be so close.'

I opened the door to my new room, taking it all in. The room was spacious, walls painted a deep blue (my favorite color). A full-sized bed nestled against the wall adorned in a simple black comforter took up most of the space. A desk was adjacent to the bed, overlooking a large window. A dresser and a closet filled the remainder of living space. The room was to put it simply, plain. 'Something I'll have to change.' I thought.

'Nice room. I think I can get used to this.'

I gazed around, finding the boxes that mom mother had shipped earlier that week here. My travel bag lay on top of the bed, waiting for me.

'Guess I should unpack.'

I began the tedious task of unpacking his bags and boxes, finding the process boring.

'I didn't realize I had so much stuff.'

All the while, I never noticed the figure resting against the door jam.

I eventually turned around, eyes widening at the person staring at me intently.

There stood my other brother, who looked just like me and Ventus. The same blond hair and the same deep sapphire eyes. However, his style of dress was completely different. While Ventus wore brighter colors, this teen wore dark jeans and a black hoodie. A checkered wristband adorned his wrist, sleeves of his oversized jacket forced up, showing off the teen's tan arms. Roxas had found me.

"So you're here."

My mouth hung open, all thoughts of unpacking gone in that moment… A small smile graced my lips as I ran over to my brother. I attempted to pull the other into an embrace. But the blond had other plans in mind. He eyed me up and down, face wrinkling in distaste.

This behavior caused me to frown. "Roxas, why are you giving me such a dirty look?"

Roxas shrugged. "You look so scruffy. You need a haircut and you're so pale!"

"Hey! I can't help it! I haven't lived on a beach for the past four years like you and Ven have. I can't tan like you two can."

"Not true." He smirked a bit and then reached out, ruffling my hair.

"You really need a haircut."

"Everyone tells me that."

"Well you should listen to them. You and dad pretty much have the same hairstyle now."

At this, I shook my head, hair moving with the gesture. "No I don't." I retorted with a pout. "My hair looks fine. I don't like it short!"

"Whatever, Sora. Dad will eventually ask you to cut it. He doesn't like us looking like scallywags." Roxas stated coolly. "So, it's been four years, huh? I was wondering if you'd ever come and visit us again."

Roxas' tone wasn't angry. It held a hint of annoyance and sadness? I wasn't sure. I knew that the other was obviously unhappy with me, due to the time he spent away.

"So I heard that you're grounded."

"Who told you that?"

I smirked, hearing the surprised tone of my brother. "Ven and Dad. I heard you have a girl friend."

The elder teen coughed, a blush crossing his cheeks. He looked away from me, arms crossing over his chest in an embarrassed manner.

"Yeah, so? What if I do have a girlfriend?"

I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. "Oh nothing." I then began to empty his bag onto the bed, gazing at my possessions silently. The bait was thrown out there. I just needed Roxas to take it so I could reel him in.

"Shut, Sora. It's not like you have a girlfriend." He then added, "Or a boyfriend for that matter."

I rolled my eyes, barely catching the end of what Roxas had said. "I'm not gay, Roxas. So back off."

"Whatever. But you didn't say anything about a girlfriend."

"I had one. We broke up a few weeks ago."

At this bit of information, the other blond couldn't help but raise a brow.

"Why?"

I turned and rolled my eyes, sitting on my bed and then glancing at my brother.

"Because she didn't want to do a long distance relationship."

"That's such bull. It's not like you're going to be living here that long anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Roxas uncrossed his arms and rested his weight against the doorframe. "It means what I said. You won't be here long. You're going to run back to Radiant Garden first chance you get. You were forced to come here so don't even try that innocent act with me."

In all of our lives, I had never heard my brother speak so coldly to me. I couldn't help but feel angered and even surprised with his behavior.

"Don't start shit with me, Roxas. I haven't even been here an hour and you're already trying to make me feel bad."

"Good. At least you're beginning to see how life is going to be here for you. You're not the same Sora. Don't expect me or the rest of us to accept you into this family with open arms. You can't just come back and act like you didn't ignore us for the past four years."

Roxas didn't give me a chance to retaliate against his words. He left me alone, stunned.

Life would not be easy here. Roxas hated me and I knew it would take time to repair what we had once shared.

'Roxas doesn't understand anything… He isn't the same as he was in the past. Looks like it will take a while to repair that bond we had.'

I returned to the tedious task of unpacking. The distraction helped but didn't allow me to forget how hard life would be once school started.

I looked up, surprised. I was startled out of my reverie by the sudden appearance of Ventus. The eldest of the three of us strolled into my new living quarters, a frown marring his features.

"You need any help?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm okay."

Ventus gauged his brother's reaction for a moment. He walked over and ruffled the my unruly hair.

"I'm sorry about, Roxas. He's not normally like this, Sora. I promise. Give it some time and you two can rekindle what you guys shared."

"You didn't hear what he said to me, Ven. He really doesn't want me here."

"Sor, Roxas is having a hard time. He has been going through a rebellious stage. Dad's been really hard on him lately. You can help him find peace. He's missed you a lot. I think that's one reason he's been lashing out and getting in trouble lately."

"I'm not so sure about that." I tossed my bag onto the bed, gazing at the array of boxes littering his floor. "I just wish he would give me a chance."

"Give him time. Just remember that you have dad and I on your side, Sora. Just be yourself and Roxas will open up to you again."

"Okay."

"Good. Well, dinner is almost ready. I thought I'd tell you. Come down when you're ready." Ventus then walked out of the room, leaving me alone again.

I sighed and fell back onto the mattress. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift off.

'Just be yourself.'

'Like that will work. I'll always be considered the youngest of the Strife triplets.'

Life was changing for me, Sora Strife. Only time would tell how well I would handle things on these islands.


	2. Getting Acquainted

_Trail of Broken Hearts_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_Thank you all for the reviews!_

_Chapter 2_

(****)

Dinner was anything but ordinary in the Strife household. I walked down the stairs, hearing the chatter of my brothers amongst my father's reprimanding voice. However, I heard another that caught me off guard.

I stepped off the stairs and walked across the foyer, finding myself in the kitchen. Nervously, I glanced around, seeing dad washing his hands in the sink. He turned around, drying his hands on a dishtowel, jumping slightly as his gaze full onto me.

"There you are, Sora. I was wondering if Ventus had told you about dinner." He smiled at me, ruffling my hair affectionately.

I smiled faintly at him, only to receive a gentle push toward the dining room.

"Take a seat with your brothers. I'll have dinner out in a moment."

"Okay."

I headed into the dining room, surprised at how large the room was. A large oak table stood in the center of the white-walled room, six chairs lining the table. I raised a brow at the amount of chairs. There were only four of us, right? Why were there so many?

Ventus was seated on the right side of the table, Roxas sitting across from him. I sat down across from them, feeling awkward. Their eyes were trained on me, silently judging me.

Ventus broke the tense moment, sending a cheerful smile my way.

"I was wondering when you'd come down, Sor."

I smiled back briefly. "I guess I lost track of time."

Roxas rolled his eyes at my statement. "Because unpacking is so hard and time consuming," he taunted.

"It is. I'm still unpacking." I sent his way.

"Whatever."

Ventus looked at us both and frowned. "Come on guys, cheer up! I don't think we'll want Dad to intervene and ground us. Besides, Leon is here too."

Roxas sighed heavily and gave a nod. "Fine. I'll be on my best behavior oh perfect one."

Ventus sighed and then glanced at me with a hopeful smile.

"No worries, Ven. I'll behave." It was then that I remembered the name he had mentioned a few moments earlier.

"Who is Leon?"

Ventus and Roxas glanced at each other silently. It felt like I had asked a forbidden question.

After a bit, Ventus answered with a quick notion. "He's dad's friend. He's over here a lot. Get used to seeing him."

I didn't say anything. They were hiding something from me. Why were they so quiet and tense when I asked about Leon?

Heavy footfalls echoed across the wooden floor. I heard that deep voice again, the one I hadn't recognized earlier. In stepped the man who I had seen in all the pictures hanging on the walls.

Leon stood at an impressive height. His hair was short, framing his face and chin. A large scar covered a great amount of his face, running into his deep cerulean eyes. He wore leather combat boots, tight jeans and a black shirt.

He took one of the two seats at the head of the table, smiling at my brothers.

"Hey kids, how's it going today?"

Ventus and Roxas both greeted him kindly, leaving me to face the brunet awkwardly.

His eyes fell onto me, curiosity evident in his cerulean depths.

"Ah, you must be Sora."

I gave a weak nod. "Yes, sir."

He shook his head and made a face. "No need to call me, sir. I'm not that old, kid."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just call me Leon."

I gave a nod in affirmation. "Okay, Leon."

He gave me a smile that made the moment less awkward.

"Good. Well it's great to finally meet you, Sora. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope."

Dad walked into the room with a large pot in his hands. He set it in the center of the table, chuckling.

"I see you've met Leon, Sora."

"Yes, we've met." the brunet added. He stood up and walked over toward Dad.

"Let me help you get dishes, Cloud. You know how those boys are too caught up to do anything else."

Roxas and Ventus pouted at this, yelling out a 'hey!'

I shook my head and turned toward the adults.

"Would you like me to help set the table?"

Leon and Cloud stopped and looked down at me in surprise.

"You want to help us set the table?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure why not? Since those two won't help, I don't mind lending a hand." I added, feeling bold.

Dad smiled at me and ruffled my hair at my comment. "You were always the polite and obedient one, Sor." As he said this, he looked at my hair, making a face.

"You need a haircut, Sky."

Dad often called me 'sky.' He had named me Sora, which means 'sky' in Japanese. I never understood why he named me that.

A frown marred my face at this. I recoiled from his touch, shaking my head.

Seeing this, both of the adults chuckled at me.

"What's wrong with a haircut, kid?" Leon asked.

I didn't reply at first, not wanting to give them the reasoning behind my hate of haircuts.

"I just don't want to cut it is all."

"Sora, I won't force you to cut it all off, but I think you need to get a trim at least. I'll give you some money to get it done this week, okay?"

My father's tone wasn't one to argue with. I just nodded, knowing that his word was final. After all, I was living under his roof now.

Satisfied with my acceptance, he then led me to the kitchen, Leon staying behind with my brothers.

I found it strange that Leon didn't come with us. Something was up.

I stopped in front of the island in the kitchen, gazing up at the tall counters. Damn it… the entire layout of this kitchen is for tall people.

Dad opened a few cabinets, taking out dishes. He handed me five plates and then proceeded to get silverware out of a nearby drawer.

The tension was thick as hell. What was going on?

"Thanks for helping me set the table, Sora. Your brothers rarely help me with that anymore."

I offered him a small smile. "I always help mom set the table for dinner. It's the least I can do for you too. For taking me in and all."

I looked down at the plates, finding the intricate patterns a matter of interest.

Huh, who knew plates could have such cool designs.

"Sora, you're my son. I'd do anything for you."

The response was expected of course. Dad does anything and everything for us. He always has. It's one of the reasons why I was able to attend the private school back home. I faced many problems at the public school there.

"I know, Dad. I just want to help out in any way I can."

He took out the remainder of the silverware and set them on top of the dishes.

"Sora, can you help me out with something?"

I looked up, cerulean eyes wide. "Hmm? Sure, what do you need help with?"

He looked so serious in that moment that I knew it was something of great importance to him.

"Well, it's a few things, actually. First off, can you help us out with Roxas? Ven and I have tried to get through to him but he doesn't listen. He's been going through some rough times lately."

'Shit. I should have known it involved Roxas. This was going to be tough.'

"I can try. He and I aren't on the best of terms right now."

Dad's eyes so eerily similar to mine narrowed. He looked angry at this bit of knowledge. His fists clenching at his sides.

"He's being rude to you? Do I need to talk to him?"

I shook my head quickly. "No! I can handle it. I think he's just having a hard time adjusting to me being here. It is my fault. I haven't seen him or the rest of you in four years."

He didn't say anything for a bit. I knew deep down it had upset him and he had a hard time dealing with my lack of communication and visiting.

"Sora, let's take this out shall we? Dinner is probably getting cold."

Nodding in response, I followed him back out to the dining room, spotting the all too familiar angered gaze from Roxas.

It was going to be an interesting stay here on the islands with my family.

(***)

Dinner went by quickly. No one spoke while we were eating. It was odd to see how tense one dinner could possibly be. With mom, dinner was always a warm and comforting time.

We'd talk and ask each other about our days. It was even nicer when Zack was over. Dinner just felt right with mom and Zack. Here at dad's… I'm not sure what to expect.

I retired to my room after dinner, declining the dessert that Leon had brought over. Ventus must have thought I was insane.

No, I'm not insane. I needed to be alone. Dinner was stressful enough with Roxas glaring at me and Leon trying to ask me questions once we had finished eating.

So here I was, locked in my new bedroom, lying on the bed with my iPod on full blast, music blaring through my headphones. My eyes closed as I allowed myself to relax, knowing that tomorrow would begin the true trials I feared. School. I would be attending a public school this time around.

Destiny High was the only high school on the main island. This I had learned from Ventus on the walk home from the station. They didn't wear uniforms as far as I knew. That was new for me.

Tomorrow I wouldn't be Sora. I would be Sora Strife, the youngest son of Cloud Strife. Dad was popular on these islands. His name was celebrity status. Ventus and Roxas both dealt with this for years. I had not. Just how hard would it be to fill the shoes as Strife here?

The music distracted me briefly, reminding me that I still had to deal with tomorrow. I hadn't been in a public school since my parent's divorce. I had lost a bit of myself in those times, upset by their splitting. It all changed after I was beaten up by Seifer. He had beaten me to unconsciousness that day. Mom wouldn't stand for it. She and Dad both decided that I needed a more 'stable and secure' place to finish my education.

I had barely started high school before I was pulled out and brought here. I was scared. Meeting new people and making friends… Just how would these people react to me, the distant little brother of Roxas and Ventus Strife?

Sighing, I turned onto my side, headphones sliding down my head.

With this movement, I could hear someone banging on my bedroom door. The knocking was insistent, annoying even.

I shoved my headphones off, hearing the knocking only increase further. 'Shit.'

Stalking over to the door, I opened it, finding myself face-to-face with Roxas.

Seeing him, my brows rose in surprise. 'Why is he of all people banging on my bedroom door?'

"Is there something you wanted?"

He glared at me, appearing annoyed. "I've been banging on your stupid door for the past twenty minutes."

Roxas always exaggerated. Like he had been knocking on the door that long.

"Sorry, I was listening to music."

"Whatever. Look, Dad told me to come and apologize to you for how I've been treating you."

"He did?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah, he told me I wasn't being fair. I mean it's been four years since you've given a damn about us."

I knew where this was going. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. He just had to bring that up continuously.

"Roxas, stop. I think we've argued about this enough for one day. Bring it up tomorrow. I'm tired and I have to get stuff ready for school."

He didn't react to my comments, choosing to smirk at me.

"Deal. Oh and we leave for school at six-thirty, dummy. Be ready and don't expect me to help you out. You're on your own, Sora."

With that said, Roxas sauntered down the hall to his and Ventus' room, slamming the door closed.

'Well, looks like he's warming up to me a bit.'

I turned around and closed my door, locking it again. Tomorrow was beginning of my new life here on the islands. I hope that I can get through it and make a friend or two.


End file.
